


What I Require

by NothingButTeeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingButTeeth/pseuds/NothingButTeeth
Summary: Harry keeps Draco waiting.. and Draco punishes him thoroughly for it.





	What I Require

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hostile17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostile17/gifts).



> Consent is negotiated outside of the scene, but still may read as having non-con elements. Some violence. 
> 
> This was intended to be a one shot, but if anyone wants more of it let me know. 
> 
> Semi-fluff ending.

 

**What I Require**

* * *

Draco and Harry were about to be alone for the first time in weeks, and Draco knew exactly how to make up for the lost time.  
  
The Room of Requirement granted the two of them what they needed most - privacy.  Draco had arrived first, naturally. Malfoys had many flaws, but tardiness was never one of them.  Harry was, as always, late - and so when he did arrive, Draco was already agitated.  
  
There had been days of buildup to this; stolen glances, whispered threats in passing, a risky graze or grope in the library - and he found himself unable to focus on anything other than how badly they needed to have some time alone. Preferably a _lot_ of time.  
  
 Harry entered the Room fifteen minutes late, with an  excited gleam in his eyes and a mischievous twitch playing at the corner of his lips. He was fashionably late, it was true, but in his defense their after-hours excursions did require a certain amount of preparation… and Draco was always a bit meaner if he was made to wait first.  
  
“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn’t realize it was already occupied,” He teased with a far more casual tone than was appropriate. He just liked to make Draco angry. Harry liked him angry quite a bit, in fact.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, did not seem amused.  He turned around, eyes narrowing.  “Cut the shit, Potter. You’re late.”  
  
“Am I?” Harry murmured thoughtfully, lips pulling into a faux pout at his boyfriend’s Serious Voice,  “Well, I suppose I ought to be reprimanded for it, then. Tardiness is a terrible thing, I’ve heard. Just the worst.” He nodded in agreement with himself, grinning wickedly at the boy across the room, the air between them tense with suggestion.  
  
Draco’s expression was far less pleased - at least, on the surface; but that was all part of the game. He raised a brow, lips molding themselves into a derisive sneer, “Oh, you’ll suffer for it, don’t you worry about that. Get over here.”  
  
“No,” Harry crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, eyeing Draco with a smirk. “You didn’t say please.”  
  
Draco was across the floor in seconds, forearm against Harry’s throat, lips hissing at his ear with warm breath that sent cold shivers down Harry’s spine. “ _I’m not the one who begs here, Potter_ .” Harry didn’t have enough breath to reply - which was no accident. He squirmed, tilting his head slightly to bare his neck to him, hands reaching for Draco’s hips - but the boy pressed harder on Harry’s throat, stilling his hands.  
  
“Love, if you think I’m going to let you off this easily, then you really haven’t been paying attention.”  Harry found himself helpless to move, but his pleased expression was rebellion enough. If Draco wanted his compliance he’d have to earn it. Harry’s lips parted in a toothy, breathless grin, which only served to further goad Malfoy. Harry just looked so goddamn self satisfied and Draco felt an insatiable need to take him down a peg or two.    
  
Draco’s expression darkened, a low growl escaping him. With strong, forceful movements he threw Harry to his knees. He threaded his fingers mercilessly through Harry’s hair, clenching tightly to keep him from moving his face away as he spoke to him, “You’re a fucking bastard, you know that?”  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
“Mm, and what are you going to do about it, love?” Harry’s knees stung, but he didn’t care, he was hyper-focused on Draco’s gorgeous face, cheeks flushed with anger and eyes bright with ire.  
  
Draco smirked down at him, roughly yanking his head back to hit it against the wall in sharp retribution; loosening his grip afterwards on his hair only to fix it upon his jaw, thumb stroking over his bottom lip gently. “I believe what you meant to say,” Draco corrected slowly, “was how can I make it up to you, Draco?” As his sentence ends, so does his kindness. He pinched Harry’s lips roughly to keep him from retorting with some smartass rebuttal, thumb thrusting sharply into his mouth as his lips redeem from abuse. Draco was done letting Harry do the talking.  
  
Draco flicked his wand with his free hand as Harry began to suck, and suddenly the two of them found themselves naked, clothes somewhat neatly puddled on the ground nearby. Harry moaned softly, lids half-closing as Draco pushes past his lips with two fingers, wet thumb moving to hold his jaw in place,  sliding them over  tongue, which was already coaxing him further, sucking longingly.  
  
Harry reached a hand out to stroke Draco’s cock, which was displayed at eye level before him, rising against his stomach, stirring awake at Harry's behest.  He made small, eager waves with his tongue underneath the aggressive strokes of his fingers, thumb rubbing over Draco's tip simultaneously to great effect. Draco’s fingers curved downward, pinning Harry’s  tongue down as he forced them down his throat, cock pushing against Harry’s hand as he began to stroke him, tongue spasming under his tight grip, muffled gagging noises frothing forth.  
  
Draco pushed forward, slamming the back of Harry’s head to the wall again - and keeping him there, this time, fingers thrusting hard and fast, mouth twisting into a smirk as he takes the warm, wet sanctuary and decidedly marks it as his own;  Harry helplessly trapped between him and the wall.  
  
His fingers slowed, leaving the mouth (with noted protest from Harry, whose mouth moved to chase after them) in favor of grabbing Harry by the throat, eyes of ash and steel gazing down at him. “Beg,” Draco demanded, eyes meeting Harry’s  with a possessive, hard stare that made Harry’s own cock painfully hard. Nevertheless, he responded hoarsely, “Make me.” _Dear god_ , he found himself pleading internally,   _please fucking make me_ . Draco looked incredible like this, formidable and delicious and furious.  
  
Malfoy did not disappoint; he led him by the throat to his cock, thrusting it angrily into his mouth while his fingers squeezed, choking his throat to silence any protests Harry may have made. Draco’s other hand slid down to Harry’s nipples, running a thumb over the erect surface roughly before pinching it, rolling against it with sharp, punishing movements. He bucked his hips, thrusting past his teeth and tongue and slamming himself as far as possible, teeth bared in a ruthless grin as the boy below’s head bobbed desperately, palms pressed to the ground in an attempt to maintain some stability, struggling instinctively against the violent pounding, nostrils flaring wide to get what little air he can.  
  
His chin and neck began to run with excess wet, strangled moans pushing their way around Draco’s cock - and Harry was just how Draco liked him best; hair and face a gorgeous wreck, flesh bare and exposed, and a throatful of cock shutting him the fuck up.  
  
Eventually though, even this was not enough to satisfy him, and he released Harry’s throat, allowing him to gasp for air for only a moment, and then he was on him once more, shoving him to the ground face-first and  spreading his cheeks with rough hands and a much smoother tongue, licking over his testes teasingly before travelling onward, tongue laving against his asshole one moment, circling it with slow, languid movements the next, hands gripping Harry’s hips to hold him in place.

 It is not until Harry is nearly in tears, pushing all his weight against Draco’s mouth, that he at last pierces forward, lips wide set and mouth sucking slightly to create a pulsing sensation in tandem with his tongue’s achingly slow progress, never quite allowing Harry to have more than an inch or so at a time.  
  
Harry bucked desperately, breath hitching in a wine, “Draco, _please_ ,” he begged, legs trembling. Malfoy pulled his mouth back, pressing a thumb against his hole, but not inside of it, driving Harry to  grind frantically against it to no avail.  
  
“Please _what_ ,” Draco’s voice was infuriatingly calm, that of a teacher correcting a student.  
  
Another, needier whine escaped Harry. “ _Please_ fuck me.”  
  
The words had barely left Harry before Draco plunged his finger inside of Harry, finding to his delight that Harry had clearly spent some time earlier today preparing for him, already quite a bit relaxed, Draco’s earlier teasings creating more than enough lubricant for his hands… But not enough for much more.  
  
Luckily, the Room of Requirement was also well-prepared, and it wasn’t long at all before Harry was dripping before him, ripe for the taking, legs splayed widely apart for him. Draco shifted, positioning himself on top of Harry, pressing firmly against him until Harry began to push back, attempting to drive Draco inside of him, until slowly thrusting just the head inside, eyes closing in rapture at the tight heat he found waiting for him.  

 Draco restrained himself, moving agonizingly slow, balancing himself to ensure that Harry could not steal anything Draco was not prepared to give him. Every movement was made with intent, and every movement was  _torturous_ for Harry. 

Harry was soon moaning and pushing wildly against him, and only when Harry felt like he may be driven positively mad does Draco begin to really fuck him, thrusts coming hard and swift, nails digging into his hips and slamming him to meet his own, rotating their hips slightly to ensure that he rubs against his spot with every thrust, and when Harry’s back begins to arc and his body spasms around Draco’s cock, muscles clenching tightly around him with haphazard and shallow, crying out for relief, - Draco bent low and sweet, breath tickling his skin and said, “Do _not_ come.”

  
“D- _Draco_! ” Harry nearly screamed as Draco pulled back, only to slam inside of him harder, refusing him reprieve. “ _Please_!” He begged hoarsely, cock aching and twitching as Draco’s own laid hungry claim to Harry's body.  
  
But Draco refused his cries for relief, moving one hand to press Harry down, moaning as he feels his own body pull taut, electric and fiercely possessive as his balls clench upward, heralds of the wave to come. He drilled himself roughly inside of Harry, thrusting one final time before burying himself  deeply and succumbing to an onslaught of pressure and soaring forth into an ecstatic oblivion.  
  
Harry only barely managed to keep himself from coming the moment Draco did, twitching and writhing beneath him, toes curling and mouth moaning as he felt himself filled to the point of dripping. He only barely managed to hold back the wave building within him, rocking against Draco’s cock as he came, gasping in frustration and want and desire and _holy fuck he feels amazing_.

Draco remained inside of him as he slowly softened, hands relaxing and gently stroking his back. His chest heaved as it struggled to regulate his breathing again, sweat sticking their bodies together in a way that, were they not just ravaging each other, would be wholly unpleasant. It was however,  a sign of a job well done, and were Draco able to purr, he was certain he would be doing so now.

There was just some sort of a primal sense of safety and contentment to be found in the immediate aftermath, heavy limbs entwined and bodies slick and smelling quite distinctly like sex. A sleepy, satisfied smile Draco rolled to the side, heart hammering and ears still ringing a bit, deafened temporarily by pleasure.

  
Harry curled against his side and stroked his chest and stomach lovingly, biting his bruised and swollen lower lip as he strugges to ignore his own, still straining, erection.  
  
After a few moments of this, Harry kissed his ear, whispering softly, “Am I _really_ not allowed to..?” He trailed off hopefully, eyes big and bashful and with any luck, convincingly cute enough to get the ban lifted.  
  
Draco opened an eye, pressing his lips firmly against his boyfriend’s forehead  and responding, quite cheerfully, “No. You were rude. Also, late.”

* * *

 


End file.
